


Valentine's Day

by nickspizza



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a fluffy Stucky fanfiction for Valentine's Day. Wrote by me and my bae again. Hope you guys like it and let us know if you do. Happy Valentine's Day, btw. <3</p></blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

“Bucky.” Comes a quite whisper, then a little louder. “Bucky.”  
Then Bucky feels a warm hand on his metal arm, shaking it firmly, making him grunt menacingly. “Hmmm?”   
“Buuuuck.” Comes the quiet whisper again. “Wake up.” And Bucky finally opens one of his eyes.  
“What?” He moans, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. It’s dark and he can’t barely think of a good reason for Steve to be awake so early.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day.”  
Such words are so weird for Bucky that he opens both eyes and rolls onto his back to blink up at Steve. “What?”  
Steve is right there by his side, in one of his t-shirts and Bucky’s heart falls pathetically. Steve blinks at Bucky in his big green eyes showing all his impatience.   
“It’s February fourteenth, Bucky. We’re going to have morning sex.”   
If Bucky wasn’t awake yet, those last words would have him completly alert. He pushes himself onto an elbow and tries to sit, but he ends up falling on the mattress again.   
“Steve, what the hell?” Bucky asks feeling as if he had grains of sand in his eyes.  
 "But it's what couples do on Valentine's Day, Bucky. We'll have morning sex then I'll make you breakfast and then spend the day together. It's a international day, man, I've researched it." Steve says impatient like a kid that can't wait until open the Christmas gift.    
"What? Oh Steve, let me go back to sleep." Bucky turns, settling on the mattress.   
"But Bucky, it's Valentine's goddamn day!" Steve says peeved.   
"Go back sleep, Steve, we speak when dawn."   
Steve snorts, sinking his head on the pillow trying to sleep.  
Bucky smiles with closed eyes, sure that there is a sullen look on Steve's face; he stares at the ceiling; hands fidgeting nervously beneath his shirt. And God, he's wearing his shirt because he knows how much Bucky likes it.  
 "Come here." Bucky says gently, but Steve hesitates.  
"Seriously, Steve. These things are bullshit. Morning sex requires that it's morning, in the first place." Bucky flips the sheets and pats the space between them. "Come here, I'll show you what real couples do on Valentine's Day."  
Steve let Bucky put his arms around him still hesitant.  
 "I think you are beating around the bush, you just want to go back sleep." Steve says suspicious.  
 "No, valentines cuddling on Valentine's day, okay?!”   
Bucky sink his face on Steve neck feeling sleepy.   
"You're definitely not romantic, Barnes."  
And then Bucky sighs, thinking of all the roses he's preordered to arrive in a few hours, the waffles ingredients hidden on the kitchen, which Steve would probably find if he tried to. He also thinks of the table he's reserved for the dinner at Philip Marrie, the most romantic restaurant in downtown.   
"You talk too much." Bucky says and pushes Steve's head slowly down and Steve lays his head on Bucky's chest reluctantly.  
"This is how it's gonna be..." Bucky says firmly. "You're going to be quiet and when I'm awake in a few hours, I'm gonna make breakfast. What happens after that, well... Who knows?"  
And Steve is quiet for the next thirty seconds and it makes Bucky think, briefly, that he's won. Then he feels the warm hand sliding innocently over his hip making it's way under of Bucky's shirt.   
"I'm thinking about something better to do with our time." Steve mumbles into the top of Bucky’s head.  
"Steve..." Bucky moans, even though there's a quality to his voice when Steve scratches his stomach. "I'm pretty tired."  
"I love you." Steve says, and that shuts Bucky up every damn time.  
 _Damn soldier_ , Bucky thinks sleepy, pushing him blindly for a kiss. He better don't care about morning breath, he can possibly think of something else after that, but then Steve's mouth finds his and, and in the end, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy Stucky fanfiction for Valentine's Day. Wrote by me and my bae again. Hope you guys like it and let us know if you do. Happy Valentine's Day, btw. <3


End file.
